sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Withers
Name: Penelope Withers Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Design, Cooking Appearance: She is into the latest fashions, and on the trip she wears a red sleeveless mini-dress with white borders that only reaches her mid thighs. She has on red and white stiletto boots, and wears red silk gloves. Her dark brown hair is kept in a ponytail with 5 braids coming out of the tie like whips. Her eyes are a deep shade of hazel, and her red rimmed glasses give her a sophisticated look. Her face is clear of any and all blemishes and/or pimples, her complexion perfect. Biography: Penelope was born into a well-to-do family. Her family was a troupe of entertainers. Her mother would sing, and her father and two older brothers would play music. Her entire family traveled from city to city, entertaining the masses and making a name for themselves. The first ten years of her life were spent learning the basics of dance and song. It was safe to say that these were some of the happiest times of her life. As everyone knows though, life is prone to sending us curveballs every now and then. During one journey through the countryside when she was 11, her father took a wrong turn and they ended up lost. They took up residence at a hotel for the night, and during that time, her father and two older brothers disappeared. Her mother quickly called the police. Alas, she too was kidnapped. Penelope was knocked unconscious and awoke in a room. The room was cold and her brother Harold was also there. For 1 week they stayed there, until the police finally came. Her father and brother were already dead. Only her mother Rachel and her brother Harold were left. Her mother grabbed them and made their way to the nearest orphanage. She left them there and said that she would come for them in a year’s time. She never came. There they met the old widow Madeline, and she took them in, allowing them to stay with her for years. When Penelope was 15, her cousin Floret came to see her and told her that her mother died of a heart-attack. During the year that followed (when Penelope was 16) she and her brother lived with Floret, and she went to the Franklin Senior School. It was her first year and she had a lot of fun. She never expected this though. Advantages: She is very kind and can make friends easily. She has never had a problem with anyone, so it is doubtful that she has enemies. She is used to the wilderness, so she can make her way around and knows how to gauge the terrain. Penelope has a strong mind. She is smart and can figure ways out of most situations. From her studies with her foster mother Madeline, she became one with herself and can make friends easily. Her naïve charm wins her many an admirer, but she is oblivious. Disadvantages: She is a slow runner and is easily much too trusting of others. She will no doubt allow anyone to travel with her, which may lead to her death. She isn’t very strong. She tries to see the best in everyone and that can get her into trouble sometimes. Number: Female Student no. 66 --- Designated Weapon: Steel Mace Conclusions: Maybe I'm wrong here, but something tells me that G66 is one of those bleeding heart, nurture the baby animals back to health sort of people. If that's the case, this game is definitely gonna break her. Which is good. It's always fun to watch the innocent ones slowly decay into insanity. The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. One minor edit to this biography, filling in the overlooked "Homeroom" field, has been made. Evaluations Kills: Anthony Ainsworth Killed by: Elizabeth Ebert Collected Weapons: Steel Mace Allies: Matthias Kovalenko Enemies: Anthony Ainsworth, Elizabeth Ebert Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Penelope and her family are based off of a short story Mitsuko2 wrote called "A Hope Withstanding". Threads A list of threads that contained Penelope, in chronological order. *A Withering Flower *Prophetic Counterfeit *To Be the Strongest *In the Darkest of Times *Little Known Facts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Penelope Withers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students